


Life is Strange - Realityshifter [EN - GER]

by Steven_Makrados



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Blackwell Academy, English, Fanfiction, Gen, German, Michael - Freeform, Nevada, Victoria Chase - Freeform, Video Game, aury stillwater, bi-lingual, burning horizon, chloe price - Freeform, dontnod, fallon - Freeform, jacoby, joyce price - Freeform, kate marsh - Freeform, mark jefferson - Freeform, max caulfield - Freeform, nathan prescott - Freeform, william price - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_Makrados/pseuds/Steven_Makrados
Summary: She’s one of thousands. Her gift has been taken away. Max Caulfield will live and let live.Sie wird nicht wieder zaubern können. Max muss lernen, Dinge nun fallen zu lassen und voranzuschreiten.





	Life is Strange - Realityshifter [EN - GER]

**Author's Note:**

> Realityshifter is a novelette taking place before red miracle, Inferno and Burning Horizon altogether. Reading short stories and Burning Horizon isn’t a must, however, you must know Life is Strange’s core story until chapter / episode five.
> 
> Unlike my present gloomy stories, which are currently paused because of 3D-studies, I wanted to focus more on the bi-lingual aspect of storytelling. German being my native language and English the preferred prioritized language, brought me to the conclusion to compose a fanfiction in two languages. Is it possible to read and feeling immersed without fully understanding one of both languages? Yes, you can certainly read every paragraph without missing crucial elements of the story in just one language. Yet, the German paragraphs will differ from the English ones significantly, because both languages behave differently. So, it’s quite handy understanding both simultaneously.
> 
> All stress is laid on language integrity and an extensive study of idioms in correlation with emotions as well as the conjunction between those two applied languages which are both German at their core. Realityshifter is less about telling a sad and painful story but more about an in-depth study of two languages which I have learned and loved over the course of two learn intensive years. German will be written in italics.
> 
> Realityshifter ist ein Kurzroman, welcher vor Inferno, Burning Horizon und dem red miracle stattfindet. Die Kurzgeschichten oder Burning Horizon sind also kein Muss. Ich empfehle aber, dass man vorher das Videospiel bis Episode fünf gespielt hat.
> 
> In dieser Fanfiction liegt mein Fokus sehr intensiv auf der Zweisprachigkeit, welche ich in den letzten zwei Jahren sehr intensiv gelernt habe. Deutsch ist vielleicht meine Muttersprache, aber deutlich präziser und ausführlicher kann ich mich in der Englischen ausdrücken. Mehr oder minder entspricht dieser Kurzroman also einer weiteren Studie nebst der ganzen 3D-Studien, welche dafür sorgten, dass ich an Burning Horizon kaum noch weiterschreiben konnte.
> 
> Realityshifter sollte für bi-linguale Leser wie Muttersprachler gedacht sein. Man kann diese Story aber auch ohne gute Englischkenntnisse lesen. Jeder Paragraph beinhaltet dieselbe Storyinformation. Lediglich Formulierungen, Sprichworte oder sprachabhängige Strukturen sind nicht übersetzbar. Also, die Information bleibt erhalten, aber das Mittel und die Methode werden stark abweichen. Der jetzige, deutsche Abschnitt übersetzt nicht den obigen auf Englisch, er wiederholt dafür den Kerngedanken.
> 
> Diese Geschichte stellt ein weiteres Projekt von vielen dar, und wird wahrscheinlich Ewigkeiten zur Vervollständigung benötigen. Für jeden Leser bin ich zutiefst dankbar und freue mich über Rückmeldung, auch wenn bis zum heutigen Tag die Leser sich eher zurücklehnen und Geschichten genüsslich auf sich einwirken lassen.
> 
> This story will be one of many. It might take forever to finish all other projects, but note that I’m grateful and, from the bottom of my heart, happy about any new reader and / or feedback. Please, have fun and a great time with this rather unconventional experiment.
> 
> IMPORTANT:
> 
> German mostly needs more words to describe an emotion or situation. That means, the German part, although containing the same information, will seem longer.
> 
> Deutsch ist eine verdammt lange Sprache.

_Sie ist eingeschlafen und ruht. Ihr Kopf liegt auf den dünnen Beinen ihrer alten Freundin. Das gleißende Licht schreit ihr in die Augen. Der kleine Spalt, welchen ihre Wimpern zusammenhalten, lässt nur kleine Dosen von dem weißen Strahl auf ihre Netzhaut treffen. Es ist ein stechender Schmerz im Hinterkopf. Ihr Kiefer krampft._ _Der ziehende Schmerz weckt sie letztendlich auf._

Silence. The back of her head smarts as though there were hundreds of little needles stitching on her scalp. Her right cheek lying on the soft blanket of her old friend. The dead legs underneath the cushy fiber. The hand of the clock ticks loud in her head. Time - what a fascinating aspect about her gift which she had been using all along. Now, something strange has amended her rules of physics. Blazing light from the outside enters the room and permeates her weary bloodshot eyes. A tic of her jaw, no, a cramp finally wakens our young girl.

_Ihr Kiefer ziept und der Herzschlag flattert gegen ihre dünne Haut und beruhigt sich. Vor ihr liegt ein Buch mit Bildern. Kleine Fragmente der Vergangenheit von Chloe Price und Max Caulfield eingefangen in einem Dossier. Sie sehen wie Spielzeuge aus, und doch wurde die kleine Max nur ein paar Köpfe größer. Max reibt sich die Augen und schaut das Foto an, bei welchem sie eben noch geglaubt hat, sie wäre wieder dorthin zurückgereist. Sie konzentriert sich, während das Foto in ihren dünnen Fingern liegt. Kein Wabern, kein Flimmern, kein Kreischen in ihrem Hinterkopf. Alles ist normal._

The heartbeat in her chest calms, her fingers stop quivering. Slowly but surely, she regains all the strength necessary to raise her head and look around. An old photobook filled with thousands of little pieces. Fragments of time held in an everlasting container - a photo. Polaroids splayed over hundreds of pages. “We look like toys,” echoes in Max’s head. One of those photos strike her. She picked it to travel back, and alter her current reality. Swapping fates by letting Chloe’s dad go. This time, however, she’s not able to revert. No visual distortion, no flicker, nor loud screeches reverberate inside her skull. Everything seems normal.

_Die Tropfen. Morphium schoss in ihre Venen und beruhigen das zentrale Nervensystem. Jedes Mal dieser lästige Phantomschmerz. Ein Gefallen sollte Max ihr noch tun, bevor sie zurück zur Schule kehrt. Die Dosis kritisch erhöhen. Noch immer fühlt Max das Rädchen in ihren Fingerspitzen, mit welchem sie ihrer alten Freundin den Todesstoß verabreicht hat. Das raue Gefühl macht sie wahnsinnig. Jede Sekunde, die sie jetzt rückgängig machen könnte, würde sie umkehren. Die kleine Max hebt ihre Hand und… fühlt die kühle Luft um ihre knochigen Finger. Verzweiflung kombiniert mit Erinnerungen die sie von nun ab nicht mehr ändern kann. Das Licht knallt durch ihre Hand in ihre Augen. Die düsteren Umrisse ihrer Finger zappeln, denn, sie wird nervös. Etwas Scheußliches wurde ihr abgenommen._

The IV bag has emptied. No more poisonous drop will flood her veins. Max doesn’t even dare looking at the lifeless shell next to her. She couldn’t take it. And still, she feels the little wheel she had had to spin, which increased the amount of morphine. Now she’s trapped. Without her punk friend, devoid of powers, barely being able to stand up and walk out of the light spilled sickroom. She rubs her fingertips to make the eerie sensation of the IV wheel disappear, or else she might freak out. She raises her hand, regards the light rays beaming through her thin fingers. Light draws her hand’s shape. Max tries to focus, but her powers have vanished. If she could trade, she would do anything to keep Chloe alive. Her cutthroat gift has depleted - at the wrong time, in the wrong place.

_So sehr sie Chloe widersehen möchte, so gerne sie das blaue Haar widerfinden will, kann sie nichts mehr an der Situation ändern. Alle Entscheidung umsonst. Ihre Eltern werden schwer verschuldet weiterleben und niemals mit dem Ableben ihrer Tochter umgehen können. Max selbst ist eine selbstsüchtige, arrogante Göre, die sich niemals in ihrer neuen Realität zurechtfinden wird. Rachel - soll sie weiter nach ihr suchen? Nathan ist bisher der möglichste Verdächtige. Steckt Max so tief in der Freundschaft mit Victoria und Nath, wieso hat sie nie etwas gemerkt? Die Kleine reibt sich durch ihr Gesicht und entschließt sich dazu, den Raum endlich zu verlassen._

Her feelings are telling another truth. She wishes to revert everything. Go back without all her choices remaining pointless as they are at the moment. She’ll leave the Prices’ house with a bad feeling in her gut. Max arrived inside a reality which doesn’t belong to her, which does not feel right. She became an evil, selfish brat and wants nothing more than an exit. Who would believe her? Everyone would notice a sudden change in behavior of hers. Now what? Back on track, searching for Rachel Amber’s spread trails? Most likely culprit seems to be Nathan, but he’s in some kind of relationship with Max, just as Victoria and all the other Vortex Club scumbags. Max leaves Chloe’s sickroom. Her head feels like a rock, yet, there are no thoughts inside. It’s all gone upside down.

_Genieß die Ruhe. William hockt am Küchentisch und blättert durch endlose Rechnungen. Als Max die Tür hinter sich zuzieht, blickt William kurz auf und lässt ein kurzes Schmunzeln über seine Lippen blitzen. Er fragt, ob Chloe eingeschlafen sei, aber Max beißt sich krampfhaft auf ihre Unterlippe und schafft es nur zu einem kurzen Nicken. William seufzt und widmet sich seiner ausweglosen Arbeit. Schritt für Schritt kämpft sich Max Richtung Eingangstür. Noch immer türmen sich keine Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, dafür das Gefühl der Leere, mit welchem sie noch nie zu kämpfen hatte. William ruft ihr noch etwas hinterher. Sie solle doch bald wiederkommen. Ja, bald sitzen nur noch zwei am Essenstisch._

It’s quiet in the living room. William vets through bills he cannot pay off until the end of his days. Max carefully closes the door behind her, not daring to look at William. “She’s asleep?” he raises his head when a withered smile flashes over his lips. The pain feels like a knot revolving in Max’s stomach. Excruciating stitches within her throat feels like she has lost her tongue. A humble but apparent nod is everything she manages to do. William looks back at his demise spread over the dinner table. Bit by bit, emptiness piles up in Max’s head, renders her insane. Never had she a fight with emptiness, but now, it’s time to deal with it. “Come visit us again, please,” William’s warm and welcoming voice shouts through the hallway. Soon, there are going to be only two souls sitting at the dinner table and wear mourning.

_Max dreht sich um. Das Licht schießt wörtlich in die Wohnung hinein. Weiß, als wäre sie in einer Zeitkapsel gefangen. Als wäre es alles nur ein dumpfer Traum dem sie nicht entfliehen kann. Sie blickt in ihre Tasche und greift nach ihrem Musikplayer. Sie drückt durch einen Haufen Lieder, die sie nie jemals gehört hatte. Kein Name, keine Band erkennt sie wieder. Alle Interpreten klingen direkt nach Rap-Interpreten. Nichts davon ihre Welt, oder ihr Geschmack. Dann ploppt nur ein Name auf dem Display auf. Right where it belongs. Sie hat den Titel mal gehört, aber nie das Lied dazu. Sie blickt wieder auf und lässt die Melodie in ihren Ohren fortsetzen. Ein Piano ertönt. Ja, der Song ist von Nine Inch Nails. Alle anderen Dutzende Lieder, die sie übersprungen hat, würden nicht zu ihrer Situation passen._

In front of the front door, she turns around. Gleaming sunshine grinds its white rays through the living room. It all appears to be a bad dream, she could not awake from. Anything feels dead, sounds dead, tastes wrong. Even the feeling in her gut opposes Max’s thoughts, it’s not her determined life. It is another Max’s soul inside a flawed reality which she had crafted within a heartbeat. She looks down into her bag and takes out her mp3-player. Skipping literally two dozens of songs which don’t strike her at all. “Right where it belongs” pops up on her display. She remembers that name, although it is all a blur. Yes, this might be a suitable song, unlike those others which are not her taste. At least, her actual taste.

_Ein Stuhl knarrt. Schritte traben durch die Küche. Williams Körper schreitet durch die Küchentür und er schaut auf Max. Scheinbar hat das Überspringen der Lieder lange gedauert. Sie kann nicht die Zeit umkehren. Nicht mehr, um einer unbequemen Situation aus dem Wege zu gehen. William schaut sie mit traurigen Augen an. Die Musik auf ihren Ohren verschlimmert nur das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, sie möchte aber etwas gegen dieses ekelhafte Empfinden der Leere tun. Eine Wolke verdeckt die Sonne, es wird dunkler im Wohnzimmer und man erkennt den Garten außerhalb. Max geht einen Schritt wieder in Richtung Wohnzimmer. William verschränkt die Arme und folgt ihr mit seinem Blick. Der Weinfleck auf dem Teppichboden… Max kniet nieder und fühlt die weiche Textur auf dem Boden, die rau sowie ruppig geworden ist. Sie hält das Gefühl der Leere kein Stück mehr aus und eilt zu Chloes Zimmer._

William gets up from his chair. He enters the kitchen and sighs. Max hasn’t noticed for how long she’s been searching for an appropriate song on her music player. She has forgotten that her ability to travel back in time doesn’t work any longer. William strides through the kitchen door and looks at the short brunette girl with sad eyes. Clouds approach and mask the sunlight. The garden breathes again as all the light is being removed. Parts of the living room reappear. The rough spot on the carpet floor is there. Seems like William didn’t re-carpet that piece for some reason. Max enters the living room again while William follows her every step carefully, strangely enough not questioning her sudden walk back into the house. Max touches the abrasive texture. A stain of real memory she fondly remembers. The emptiness inside her head diffuse, numb her perception. She cannot take it any longer. She must hurry - back to her sick friend’s room.

Right where it belongs.


End file.
